


Bent

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy Bender still has a photograph of Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent

**Author's Note:**

> This will be darker than my usual stuff. Please consider warnings before reading. They will be posted as they come up.
> 
> This story WILL update. So...if you like the story, subscribe, and it will notify you when it is updated. I'm not going to forget about it, I promise. But it will not update quickly.
> 
> I'm marking it Chapters 1/1, but I DO plan to return to continue it.

Missy kept the photograph under her pillow for four and a half years.

No one had tried to take it from her since she had bitten the finger nearly off the nurse who found it that first week. The bitch had needed stitches. And some shot. Because Missy was dirty.

Even when they cleaned her up, Missy was dirty. The nurse she let touch her washed and braided her hair. Then she gave her a mirror and showed her proudly.

"I hate it."

The nurse she let touch her sighed and nodded. "All right. We will do it another way next time. It's time for the doctor now, sweetheart."

The nurse she didn't let touch her threw his hands in the air whenever she didn't want to eat. But she ignored him.

The nurse she let touch her sometimes asked about the photograph. "Who is he, sweetheart?"

"A boy."

She had laughed. "I can see that. An older boy. A friend?"

"No."

Because it was true. Missy wasn't very smart. She had heard the nurse she didn't let touch her say that, and it was probably true. But she knew one thing.

Sam Winchester was not her friend.

She let the nurse touch her, even though she didn't like it. She missed her kin. These people didn't understand family.

Seven months in, she lost the baby. It was probably just as well. She didn't know who to name it after anyway.

In the second year, she had gutted the nurse she didn't let touch her because he kept trying to. She had gotten hold of a knife and loved it like a doll. Then when the opportunity came, she had torn open his stomach, and reached in to grab hold of anything that bled and squirmed inside, and yanked as hard as she could.

That had made her happy for a few days anyway.

Every night, she took out her photograph and kissed it. "I'm going to kill you myself, Sam," she whispered nightly. "Don't die till I find you."

She had caught the name from the stupid woman who had given her the picture to begin with. When she had come to let her out of the closet that boy had shoved her into, she had said the name, almost to herself.

"Sam Winchester, I hope you know how much that brother of yours loves you. Cousin, my ass. Name was Dean, no doubt about that."

A lot of people said things around Missy they didn't think she could understand. She understood. And she remembered.

Hibbing was a very small town. She had only vague recollections of riding into town when Mama had been alive. It was hard to remember anything, really. She remembered being dirty, because she was still dirty. She remembered being afraid a lot, then being angry all the time instead. She remembered lots of men coming and going, and mostly dying. She remembered her brothers, and the attention they gave her. She remembered Daddy laughing like everything was funny. And she remembered Sam Winchester.

After the third year, she stopped biting people and was allowed social time. She didn't want it. The doctor said gutting the nurse was just a bad dream, but she disagreed. It had seemed like a good dream to her. She was sorry it turned out not to have happened. Turned out, there was never a nurse like that at all. Turned out that nurse had looked a lot like her brothers. He had been her imagination, but she was still glad she had killed him. She wished she still had the knife.

They moved her to a new facility when she started taking a small interest in being tutored instead of growling obscenities at every teacher who came near. It was then that they finally managed to teach her to read some words. She knew some, of course. But it had never been important before. Daddy had said they didn't need it where they were, and her brothers could each read a little, so it had never been necessary for her. But she had learned it would frighten the grownups if she wrote funny words they called inappropriate, so she did it often. Gash was her new favorite. It had so many delicious meanings and it made the staff cringe.

The thing that caught her attention was that the new tutor had showed her how to search the internet. She had pretended not to be impressed with it. But she had carefully learned to spell what she wanted to search for.

The first part was easy enough. Practically every character in the children's readers they made her look at was named Sam. So she asked how to spell win. They smiled and told her, pleased she was asking about words outside the connotation of violence. When she named a stuffed rabbit Chester, they were delighted to spell that too. She had bitten out every individual stitch of that rabbit after it had served its purpose. It had taken most of the night, but she was patient.

When she kissed Sam's face that night, she showed him the obliterated rabbit. "This will be you, Sam. Stay alive, Sammy. For me. So I can do this to you."

She gave him an extra kiss; and a tender stroke along his jawline. "Good night, Sam."

The years went by in this way for Missy Bender.

***

The sheriff was out of her jurisdiction. But it wasn't an arrest she was planning, so much as an execution. She could see her friend in her periphery walking silently as a cat behind their prey. She smiled.

"Boy howdy, would ya look at the mess I made of your nest. Never was much of a housekeeper myself."

The vampire snarled at her. "You killed my family."

"Oh, now, don't go holding a grudge. They were only your family 'cause you took 'em away from theirs. And something tells me you're gonna lose your head over it all."

Jody's machete found its mark, and sliced clean through the vampire's neck. As it dropped with a thud, both women stepped back in disgust. "You all right?"

"Oh, you betcha! Thanks for the backup, Jojo. Glad you found me when you did. I think I was about to be lunch, and that's a fact."

In spite of the blood covering both of them, they embraced. "I always have your back, Donna. Just wish you'd called earlier. I don't like showing up just in time to save your ass from getting mauled. We could have emptied this nest together."

"Wasn't time. They were moving tomorrow night. Had to be tonight or I'd lose them."

"Still wish-"

"Oh, stuff you, Jody. You don't call me for backup either, unless you gotta. Let's just torch the place and go out for pizza."

Jody grinned. She and Donna had a routine at this point. They both kept their ears open for all strange news, but they actively tracked vampire nests. Alex had taught Jody quite a bit about how nest leaders chose their safe houses, among other things. So when one of the two of them pinpointed a nest, they each took a personal day off and met up to empty it out. Once the fangs were dead, they raided the place like common thieves. Donna always laughed at that part. Most of what they found was jewelry and weapons. The weapons they sifted through but generally found them to be inferior to what they already had. Everything of value was discreetly pawned and the money used to fund their next expedition.

When they had picked every pocket and gone through every drawer in the cabin, they set the fire and watched it burn. They monitored it so that it did not catch the local vegetation. When they were confident all usable evidence was ruined, they made an anonymous call to the fire department and slipped away in two trucks to meet back up at Donna's restaurant of choice. That had become tradition too. The one who found the nest and called in the other got to pick their victory dinner. On a few occasions, one or both of them had been injured so badly that room service had been their only option. Thank goodness for minibars.

"You know, it occurred to me today that instead of personal days, these should count as professional development leave. I learn a lot more hacking heads with you than I ever did at the conference where we met. That's the darn truth."

Jody laughed. She sat back on the booth bench and sighed contentedly. "You're good. You're really good."

Donna smiled into her pizza. At some point every victory dinner, Jody said that, and it made her tingly with pride each time. She knew she was good. She always had been. But she had not always been appreciated among colleagues, and certainly not among those she cared about. Jody did not give unwarranted praise. And she never said anything just to make someone feel better. She said what she meant, and Donna loved hearing it. "Taught by the best, and I don't mean Dean," she laughed.

Her friend's nose wrinkled prettily as she smiled. "We came out without a scratch, didn't we?"

Donna looked down at her arm. "Not quite. Took one I might have for a while, but it's no biggie. Bandaged it up in the truck. But yeah, pretty close to all the blood being somebody else's."

Jody snickered. "We should teach a course at the academy. How to empty a vamp nest without loss of blood or money."

"Uff da!" Donna rolled her eyes. "I'll call Dean and Sam, and sign them up for the first class!"

This elicited a quiet laugh from Jody, and Donna bit into her pizza again. They had become sisters in arms, and they had risked everything for one another over and over again. There was no one Donna trusted more.

"Anything without fangs giving you trouble?"

Donna sighed. There was no one Donna trusted to give her a hard time about her love life more than Jody Mills. "No," she grumped.

"Hanscum?"

"No. Not a single human male has expressed any interest in giving me trouble in weeks."

Her friend snorted a laugh.

"You?"

"I'm right where you are," she admitted as she grabbed herself another slice. "I don't know, kiddo. I think we should give up on that half of the species."

"I'd miss the sex," Donna said wistfully.

Jody chuckled.

"Heck, I already miss the sex."

"We should go drink tonight. Ain't often we get together and neither of us is suffering blood loss. We should celebrate."

Donna perked up again. Even after all this time, she was still pleased whenever Jody suggested spending extra time together. It was a reminder that this woman actually enjoyed her company. Victory dinners were one thing. That's what Jody and Donna the hunters did. A visit to a bar was something friends did. "You betcha," she said quietly.

***

Jody might have chosen a bar where peanut shells crunched beneath her boots and nobody cared where the bottle caps went. But this place was fine. It had a dart board, and served beer for her and cocktails for Donna, and there was nothing wrong at all with pretzels out of a clean bowl no one else's dirty paws had been in. Jody had beaten a local boy at darts, refused his money, and gotten a marriage proposal out of him. Nice to know she still had it. For a girl just two years younger than that pretty classic the Winchesters drove around in, she was glad to be reminded sometimes that she had options. Sean would have pretended not to like her short haircut. He would have pouted about it. But she knew it flattered her face, and she thought of him running his hand through it sometimes when she brushed it out.

It was past five years since Sean had done that.

She had settled back down and emptied a beer with Donna, and let the woman fill the night with pleasant chatter. Donna was absolutely not the type of person Jody generally enjoyed. In fact, Sheriff Mills had avoided people like this, especially women, since middle school. She had once cold clocked a perky girl in high school who could have easily grown up to be Donna Hanscum. But she had learned there was a lot more to Donna than could be perceived at first obnoxiously sweet greeting, and she had come to truly appreciate the woman's company.

"We're gonna need another round if we're really going to talk about Doug," Donna sighed.

"Trash talk Doug," Jody corrected. "And I'll go get them. It's my turn." She walked to the bar and got the attention of the server. "A dark tap and a margarita, salt the rim and add an extra lime."

The woman nodded, and Jody watched her move to fill the order.

"You're a bit young to be back there, aren't you?"

"Twenty-four next month."

"Don't look it," she muttered. But then she caught the woman's eyes as she handed over the drinks, and her heart told her this girl was old in the same way Alex was old, because her years and her days were longer than most people's. She gave the woman a soft smile and glanced at her name tag as she paid cash. "Thank you, Missy."

There was no response.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this one on hold until I can rewatch Donna's episodes. I feel like I have Missy and Jody, but I don't have a good grasp on Donna's voice yet. So...if you like the story, subscribe, and it will notify you when it is updated. I'm not going to forget about it, I promise. But it will not update quickly.
> 
> I'm marking it Chapters 1/1, but I DO plan to return to continue it.
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
